resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Get A War Job
Get A War Job is a US Military recruiting website found through "Popular Technologies." Main Site The main site's layout mimics a recruiting office desk with a typewriter for completing enlistment papers, military propaganda posters and pamphlets, and a stack of business card. Enlistment For Military Service Selecting the paper sticking out of the typewriter brings up a registration form that in addition to personal information, asks that you choose a specialty. :What field of the military interests you the most? :Artillery :Aviation :Communications :Electronics :Infantry :Intelligence :Law Enforcement :Medical :Psy-Ops :Special Forces :No Preference This page also breaks the fourth wall by providing a link to Sony's privacy policy concerning the gathering of personal information. America Is Counting On Us AMERICA Is Counting On Us! KEEP AMERICA HEALTHY (reverse side) KEEP AMERICA HEALTHY With the ever-growing threat of the European influenza crossing the Atlantic, the U.S. armed forces are expanding rapidly. We need trained professionals to protect our borders from hostile foreign invaders. Only then will Americans be able to sleep easy knowing that their families are safe against death, disease and destruction. You can save millions of lives. ARE YOU READY? America United Protected AMERICA UNITED PROTECTED RECRUITING THE BEST (reverse side) RECRUITING THE BEST The U.S. government needs your help. As the greatest nation on earth, America prides itself on being the strongest, the safest and the most independent force on the globe. But, we can only retain these qualities by recruiting top-notch soldiers. That's where you come in. Sign up today and you'll embark upon a heroic journey of self-discovery, achievement and pride. Do your country proud SIGN UP NOW! Business Card DEFEND YOUR COUNTRY JOIN THE MILITARY 866-931-9417 TOLL FREE IN NORTH AMERICA ONLY VISIT YOUR LOCAL RECRUITING OFFICE FOR FURTHER DETAILS. Would You Recognize a Subversive? "They claim "America First America Only" A rising tide of subversive elements threatens to erode the very foundations of our government. While small, they are growing in number and they increase by exploiting the intrinsic honesty and trust of good Americans. The popular image of a subversive is that of the outsider, reclusive and easy to identify. The truth is that subversives come from all walks of life. But their agenda is to undermine and eventually bring down the United States Govern- ment. (reverse side) Know how to spot a subversive. Language: Subversives often quote the constitution but will show that they twist the concepts of free speech to their own ends. Just as free speech does not allow an individual to shout 'Fire!' in a crowded theater, govern- ment security and the security of all Americans requires some laws and regulations. Subversives use 'free speech' to mean what they want it to mean. Intellectuals and atheists: While Subversives can come from any social class or background, many of them pride themselves on their intelligence. They think of themselves as 'independent thinkers' and are proud of themselves for their ability to 'see through the lies.' Front organizations: Subversives infiltrate society by means of front organizations. These can range from the local chess club to the infamous Alliance For American Autonomy. The Alliance For American Autonomy is a very thinly veiled, quasi legal organization that fronts a viper's nest of un-American activity. AVOID THE ALLIANCE FOR AMERICAN AUTONOMY Contact your local authorities if you are approached by someone you think is a Subversive. Leads Registration Once user information is submitted, a message shows up at the registrant's specified email address. :From: recruiter@getawarjob.com :Subject: Your Application :----------------------------------------------------------------------- :T - E - L - E - C - O - R - R - E - S - P - O - N - D - E - N - C - E :----------------------------------------------------------------------- :THANK YOU FOR ENLISTING WITH THE WAR DEPARTMENT -STOP- YOU ARE WELL ON YOUR WAY TO AN EXCITING CAREER IN MILITARY OPERATIONS -STOP- PLEASE VERIFY YOUR INTEREST IN WORKING WITH THE ARMED FORCES BY VISITING THE FOLLOWING LOCATION (Personalized email verification link) -STOP- Following the verification link brings up a confirmation message. :Your enlistment form has been received and your interest has been noted. A representative will be contacting you in due time as opportunities arise but, for now, stay healthy and keep your head on straight. Registering through this page is likely to bring continued in-game information. Found on top of of the America Is Counting On Us pamphlet, added shortly after the discovery of AFAO.com. Phone Number Phone Number Calling the phone number given on the business card (866-931-9417) gives a recording. :(patriotic music) :Male Voice: Every citizen of this great nation has an obligation to hold, an obligation to freedom, an obligation to peace, and an obligation to the red, white, and blue. We are the strongest nation on earth and only you can keep it that way. Enlist with the military today and defend every American man, woman, and child against the forces that conspire against us. For more information, visit your local recruiting office. Protect our nation. Get a war job. July 22 Email A telegram/email received on the July 22nd which led to the discovery of AmericaFirstAmericaOnly.com. :----------------------------------------------------------------------- :T - E - L - E - C - O - R - R - E - S - P - O - N - D - E - N - C - E :----------------------------------------------------------------------- The war department is lying to you –STOP- We have infiltrated their recruitment center and found your enlistment form –STOP- They are not drafting people to protect our borders –STOP- That is what they SHOULD be doing but instead they are gearing up to invade Europe -STOP- We have little to no data on our enemy over there but they will be knocking on our door soon enough – STOP- If we do not protect our shores we might as well surrender now –STOP- To learn how the so-called experts are trying to save us search out Project Abraham –STOP- We must warn you that it is not a pretty sight –STOP- Sent from the Alliance for American Autonomy AMERICA FIRST AMERICA ONLY Destruction On August 29th, after the reboot of the SRPA Terminal and the beginning of the invasion, Get a War Job was "destroyed." The pamphlets and the typewriter paper have been burned and can no longer be clicked on. External links *Getawarjob.com on the fallofman.wikibruce.com *Getawarjob.com (Website is not available anymore) Category:Resistance 2 Category:Get A War Job